bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lai Lai
Lai Lai is a dutiful and patient messenger and a part-time newswoman who travels around Mata Nui in search of stories. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG *Lai Lai applies to become a marine but flunks the entrance test. *She becomes a messenger. Arc 2 *Chapter 2 **Lai Lai meets and talks with Helios and Rannin.Lai Lai's debut post **Lai Lai goes to Mangaia to see The Vault gate, but is attacked by Rahkshi.Lai Lai in Mangaia **Saved by Ignitus, Lai Lai volunteers to join his Red Star Voyagers group.Lai Lai joins the Red Star Voyagers **In Ga-Koro, they board the ship named The Inika and set sail to the east. **Conflict on board with Oriak, who betrays the group by murdering Gravus. **Attack by the sea beast. *Chapter 3 **The sail continues. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Lai Lai wanted, long ago, to become one of the Ga-Koro Marines, but did not pass the entrance test. She has since been working as a messenger, delivering items and messages between different villages. She also picked up the job of a part-time newswoman as she found growing interest in exploring the island and relaying stories to others. Red Star Voyagers One day Lai Lai met Helios and Rannin at Naho Bay as the two were talking. The two Toa engaged in a mock battle which Lai Lai watched from the side. Afterwards they split up. Desiring to witness the Vault in Mangaia personally, Lai Lai went down the Ga-Wahi Darkwalk to Mangaia. There she was attacked by a Rahkshi of fire resistance, but was saved by several Toa, who also battled a Rahkshi of invulnerability and Rahkshi of dodge. One of the Toa, Ignitus, offered Lai Lai a position in the Red Star Voyagers, which she accepted. They then returned to Ga-Koro to begin the journey. As the group set sail, a member of the crew, Oriak, suddenly betrayed them by killing Gravus, their navigator. Angered at his betrayal, Ignitus executed the rogue Toa, causing Lai Lai to contemplate about the evil inside some beings. Personality and Traits Lai Lai has a disciplined mind. Though curious and eager, she is also patient and careful in everything she does. She is known to take risks every once in a while though, as long as no one else is endangered. She is loyal to her friends and employers and is of a generally friendly nature. She has a tendency to stalk on others, which may creep many people out. Due to being a Ga-Matoran, Lai Lai is a naturally adept swimmer and can hold her breath for longer than Matoran of other types. In contrast, her concentration and skill is weakened by hot and dry conditions. Tools Lai Lai is skilled with many weapons, but she prefers the disk launcher. She carries one with her everywhere. Relationships Allies *Helios: Met at Naho Bay. Friendly terms. *Rannin: Friendly terms, despite differences in personality. *Veral: Saved by him. *Red Star Voyagers **Ignitus: Offered a spot in the Red Star Voyagers. **JL: Through the Red Star Voyagers. **Tuarn: Through the Red Star Voyagers. **Jarkale: Through the Red Star Voyagers. **Potas: Through the Red Star Voyagers. Enemies *Rahkshi: Attacked by them in Mangaia. *Oriak: Betrayed the Red Star Voyagers. Quotes Trivia *Lai Lai's introduction to the BZPRPG was a response to the death of Kaunis, which left the Ga-Matoran spot of the Main Six unfilled. Lai Lai is therefore a part of the Main Six. *Lai Lai is one of Toatapio Nuva's oldest ever fan-created Bionicle characters, though only recently brought into the BZPRPG. External links *Lai Lai's profile on the BZPRPG Profile pages Reference posts Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Main Six Category:Characters Category:Red Star Voyagers Category:Lawful Good